91_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Mack
Mad Mack is a hitman that appears in Losing to Win, and What Comes After. Appearance He is a tall man with long brown hair tied back in a bun. His most prominent feature is his mustache that connects to his sideburns. His eyes are small and sunken into his face. He only shown wearing a Mexican poncho and jeans. He wears a cowboy hat at all times. History Day 3 A man in a black suit dials a number. When he reaches a bearded man, he says that there's two of them and to kill both of them. The man hangs up, not saying anything as he picks up his knifes as his hunting dog lies on the floor. Day 4 As Nero and Angelo On the side of the road, a Mexican man tries to hitch a ride from the pair but they drive right past him, soaking him and his dog. The Mexican is again trying to find a ride. He steps in front of a man riding a horse and pulling a buggy. The man is forced to stop his horse and scolds the Mexican mad, spitting on his sombrero. Back at the cart, the Mexican man is now riding the hourse and pulling the buggy alone with his dog. He looks at a picture of a young Nero and Frate. Mad Mack's dog sniffs the ground around a parked truck. The man sleeping in the back sits up, noticing Mad Mack. He calls out to him and apologizes for bothering him, but asks for his help. Before he can finish his sentence, Mad Mack spits at him and it lands on his hat. The man curses at him as he rides along on his wagon. In the drugstore, Nero calls Barbero and says that they just got to a town called Khota. Barbero tells him not to stay long, but Nero says that they only just got there. Barbero says that Orco sent someone after him. Barbero says that, from what Ganzo found out, he's a big man, a regular Goliath. Angelo looks around a small shop, holding an apple. Barbero explains that Goliath is a giant from the Old Testament. Nine feet, six inches tall. Angelo suddenly notices slices pineapples and rushes over, piling a bundle of them into his sack. Barbero scolds him for not reading his bible. He says he hasn't exactly had time to go to church, but says that if he sees a big guy, he'll be careful. Nero tips the lady behind the counter and she leads him behind the counter through the door. Just before he's about to hang up, Barbero says that they've got trouble on the horizon with Fango and Orco. Nero agrees and says that you can't keep a collar on that mad dog, no matter who the master is. Mad Mack's dog begins barking at Nick as he pats down Mad Mack. He turns around and tells him to shut his dog to shut up. Mad Mack whistles. Nick kicks the air by the dog, trying to scare him. The dog starts growling, so Nick continues patting him down. Nick finds his wallet, so he takes the money out and says that it's the fine for barking at law enforcement. He drops the wallet on the ground. He walks over to the barrels on his wagon, asking if he has anything good. As he opens the first one, he finds the body of the man Mack killed earlier before taking his cart. Shocked, he looks behind him to find Mack infuriated behind him. Mack lifts him up from behind and begins squishing him. He asks if Nick had seen anyone new in town, like two young men traveling together. Nick chokes out that he had at the drug store. He tells him to let him go. He tells him again to let him go before he snaps Nicks back and he dies. At the bar, Nero has uses the barrel to arm wrestle for money. The other man in the bar cheer them on. Nero manages to win, and some men congratulate him, saying he won again. One of the men pass him money and another passes a shot. Nero downs it, saying it's awful. Suddenly, Mad Mack barges in. Drunk, Nero calls him "Big Mexico" and says that they should have a round and tells everyone to place their bets. Mad Mack pulls out his picture and compares it to Nero. Mad Mack says that it stinks. As soon as the round starts, Mad Mack slams Nero's fist down with enough strength to break the barrel. Then, he punches Nero in the side of the face. After this, he continuously beats Nero as the crowd watches, astounded. Just as he's about to punch again, he hears his dog yelp. Nero uses this distraction as an opportunity to kick him in the groin and Mad Mack falls to the ground. Angelo enters and says that it sounds lively in there. Nero blows blood out of his nose and says that the fun's just getting started, but Angelo says that they should go, as they're not in any position to be playing around in public. Nero throws some money on the barrel and apologizes for cutting the fun short before running out. Big Mack enters the front of the drug store where he finds his dog trying to get surgical tape off his mouth. He removes it, then steps outside. He sniffs the air, saying that it stinks. Suddenly, the car rams into Mad Mack, as his dog looks on in horror. People around him ask if he's okay and someone yells to call a doctor. Nero tells Angelo that his practice paid off, and to get them out of there. Angelo tries to start it, but the engine makes a noise. Big Mack suddenly stands and faces the front of the car. The two jump out as Mad Mack throws people around him as the two run down the street. That night, the two walk down a dirt road. Nero says that they're so far out in the sticks, they can't even hitchhike. Seeing a barn in the distance, Angelo suggests they stay there. Nero dishearteningly agrees. Angelo asks if he think's he'll come,and Nero says probably because the dog was a skilled scent hound. On the same path, Mad Mack follows his dog on his wagon. He spots the barn and he pulls out his machetes. Outside, Mad Mack stands before the door as his dog growls. Angelo and Nero hear this and hide, with Nero cocking his gun. Angelo holds the tube he was cutting earlier. They both stare at the door, waiting, but Mad Mack jumps from the window, wielding his machetes. He charges first at Angelo, and manages to cut some of his hair as he swipes at him. He then kicks him and Angelo flies towards the wall. As Mad Mack starts walking towards him, Nero shoots at him from the front of the barn. Though he hits him initially, it just seems to go through his poncho. As he continues to fire, he misses every time until he runs out of bullets. Mad Mack charges at him as Nero picks up the pitchfork from the door. Mad Mack laughs when Nero tells him to come at him, and chops the sharp end off the pitchfork before kicking him. Nero falls to the ground. Mad Mack laughs but Angelo throws a can of pineapple at him, using the tube as a sling and manages to hit him. Mad Mack charges towards him, and cuts one of the cans in half. As he gets closer, Angelo throws his knife at him, but it flies past him and into the wall. Just as he reaches Angelo and is about to slash him, Nero takes the knife from the wall and tosses it at him, hitting him deep in his back. Angelo smiles slyly after looking at his body. Smiling, Nero says that he guesses Angelo owes him now, but Angelo, no longer smiling, asks him what for. Nero says that he saved him as they exit the barn. The dog enters as they leave. Angelo says that he should be thanking him, actually. Suddenly, the same farmer that asked Mad Mack for help earlier cocks his gun and points it at them, ordering them to stop. Nero calmly asks him to hold on, but he again shouts to stop. Nero begins to explain but Angelo quickly pushes him to the ground just before Mad Mack swipes down his knife. The farmer shoots Mad Mack in the forehead, in the groin area, the shoulder, and a fourth time, calling him a monster. Mad Mack coughs up blood before collapsing. His dog walks forward, whining. The pair stand up and the three men look at his body. The farmer sighs and asks what he was. Nero calls him "Gorillath," confusing the man. Nero tells him he should read his Bible. The dog walks over to his master and hands him Nick's wallet. He tells him to take care of the dog because he'll make a good partner. The pair take Mad Mack's wagon. Angelo driving and Nero behind. With a can of open pineapple in his hand, he says that it's a weird thing to have for breakfast. Angelo says that they have no money. Nero slides a ring into his mouth and chews it before gulping it down. Surprised, he says that it's sweet. Day 5 Barbero asks about them, saying that he heard they did a bit of monster slaying. Nero pats Angelo on the back, and says that he handled things pretty well, other than driving. Angelo says that he saved Nero's life multiple times. Nero says that he can run his mouth after he pays him back for crashing the car as he shoves him slightly, causing Angelo to smile. Corteo seems panicked by this. Nero asks if his father knew about what was going to happen that day. Adjusting his glasses, Barbero says that he doesn't think so. He says that the monster that attacked him was probably sent by Ronald and Frate. Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male